


Exceptional Sky in the Stone World

by BalanceInMadness96



Series: Exceptional Sky series [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cheesy, Confused Ishigami Senkuu, Cute Chrome | Dr.Stone, Exasperated Gen, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Soft Ishigami Senkuu, Sweet Chrome, creepy coincidences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalanceInMadness96/pseuds/BalanceInMadness96
Summary: "You're my sky. My glorious and exceptional sky.""Even if everything seems depressing, if you exist, nothing seems so depressing anymore.""To the end of the world and space beyond, I will follow you."This is the stone world where everything that exists had been destroyed by nature for three thousand and seven hundred years. yet despite that all, she knows her exceptional sky would bring all of the things that had been lost back.she has faith in him.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome & Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Original Character(s), Ishigami Senkuu/Original Female Character(s), Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Series: Exceptional Sky series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Moment Together

Things had been quite peaceful for a few days now if they exclude the invention and making phones process that's been going on.

It was a bright sunny winter, a few days until the outbreak war between the kingdom of science and the empire of might, pure white snow covered the whole village in a puffy white blanket, it was only a few minutes after the sunrise, but Yuurin had been awake for the morning, the reason being a missing presence in the hut, she and another person shared.

While it was a thing of normality for the village to wake up early, there's actually nothing scheduled to be done early today, probably because the head of the scientist decided to ran all of them exhausted with making the phones and he decided that it would be alright for letting them had a slow morning, the afternoon would be horrendous though.

Pulling her coat over her shoulder more, she walked the path out of the village, she got a feeling that she would find what she seeks in the forest.

Glancing around the snow-covered trees, she thought that he would definitely blend perfectly in these forests, what with his hair coloring and small stature, her hunt ended at the graveyard of the founders (or so they called it), her honey-gold orbs glanced around the place, before finally, ended up on the lone figure standing on top of the grave, his small yet boney figure seems to hold the weight of the world, no matter how much people tried to help, he's the sole one who holds the knowledge of the modern world in his brain.

"glorious morning, my exceptional Sky"

"morning, Yuu"

The dry look that shot her way and the exasperated sigh that escape his lip only cause joy to bubble up from her throat, while he had always complained the nickname, he never actually minded the endearment anymore, not after years of failing to stop her.

Finally, after reaching him, she took him hands in her and shoot a disapproving look at him.

"where's your glove? It was cold, my sky, what would we do if your hands got froze and fall off."

"it won't", he gives her another dry look but doesn't pull away as she creased his hands, her natural body heat, higher than usual heating his formerly cold skin.

Silence envelopes them in a comforting presence after that, she watches as his eyes gain a dazed look as if he's staring at something far away. While anyone else would say that he looked indifferent, she knew more than anybody else that there's something troubling him.

The perk of knowing him for years,

Resignation for constant presence.

Accepting and letting her past his wall.

All of them bundle up into this knowledge titled 'Ishigami Senku'

"Yuu."

"hm?"

"How far would we go?"

"As far as the time we lost, as wide as the universe, as high as the unknown we would reach."

"You're being poetic again."

"Always", She flashed a grin at him as she patted his, now warm, hand.

The single quirk in his lip told thousands of meanings, it currently has shown his amusement at her act.

"Are you worried, my sky?"

"of course not, science will be victorious."

She hummed at the proclamation of self-confident, yet despite that, she could hear the uneasiness that's hidden beneath his steady tone.

Silent befalls both of them into their own world, seemingly out of world and time where the only one that existed are the two of them. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Senku squeezed her hands that's holding his back, his eyes wandered away from her figure as he took a deep breath.

"I'm glad you're here."

Yuurin gave a wonderful smile that practically screams her adoration on him as she clutched his hands' gesture back at him.

"and I'm overflowing with joy for every second I spent with you, my Sky."

"that's cheesy as hell." Senku groaned at her sheepish smile, knowing that she did it on purpose, she knows that he dislikes such a cheesy and illogical thing, but she keeps on exaggerating her words so much around him.

Unfortunately, just like how she has gotten used to his way, he has also gotten used to her way.

It's just such a Yuurin's way for her to be cheesy and poetics.

It just things about each other that they adore.


	2. The Stone World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
> if only she knew what will happen...
> 
> she'll ditch the whole plan for staying by his side  
> .

_"you like Doraemon?"_

_A young Senku in his elementary years frowned at the girl that stands in front of his desk, his eyes glared at her hand that's holding his manga as she flips through the pages at a fast pace._

_"don't touch my things," Senku demanded._

_The girl didn't even glance back at the boy as she hummed idly. "do you want to be a scientist?"_

_"hah?"_

_"a scientist, so that you could create your own Doraemon in the future?"_

_"it's none of your business, and I'm not interested a little bit."_

_"hoh? Science is fun you know?"_

_"fun?"_

_"have you ever wondered why something happened? You could ask science... most of the time that's it. unless you're asking about the god." She chuckled at one of the pages of the manga before she finally snaps it close, her golden honey orbs glanced up with mirth at the irritated Senku. "surely you won't ask about the existence of god, right?"_

_"I'm not an idiot!"_

_She chuckled more as she flops down the manga on his desk, her hair flowing to frame her face as she tilts her head to the side. "if you're interested in science, start by reading the one who conquered the modern world, Thomas Edison."_

_"That name seems familiar..." Senku grumbled as he swept his manga off the desk, better hold it in his hand than get snatched away again._

_"by the way, you can call me Yuurin."_

^^^^_^^^^

"my sky~ Whatcha doin'?"

Senku snaps out of his mussing as he glances over to his side, his eyes locked with a pair of golden honey orbs one that's staring back at his with such a bubbly expression.

"you're late, where were you?" Senku demanded like a second nature of his. It's definitely a second nature to demand a straight answer out of this girl for years now.

"worried? Don't worry, no one could ever hold my attention as much as you do."

"Yuu."

Yuurin chuckled at the expression on his face that screams annoyance, her hand swept aside the bangs framing her face. "principle wanted me to attend this seminar actually."

"what seminar?"

"a seminar that will happen in less than an hour."

Senku stare incredulously at the girl before he remembers just who exactly he's talking with, he gave a sigh of exasperation as he turned back to the machine on his science club's desk. "then why are you still here."

"I wanted to see you first?"

"that's so chummy, just go." He sighed as he picked his ear.

"Alright alright~ hmph! Chasing me away!" she complained as she grabs her bag off the ground. As she opens the door, she glanced back to the lettuce haired teen that's focusing on his machine. "oh! And tell Taiju that I'm cheering on him till my ship sail!"

"just go!"

She laughed at the irritated tone on his voice, finally closing the door to walk down the surprisingly empty hallway. Just as she rounded the corner of the hallway, she could hear the loud running feet that stop at the lab door and how the door is slammed open.

"LISTEN UP, SENKUUU! I DECIDED! TODAY'S THE DAY! I'M GOING TO TELL YUZURIHA THESE FEELINGS I'VE HAD INSIDE... FOR THE LAST 5 YEARS!!"

Always so energetic and full of life that Taiju... Yuurin hopes that her ship would sail thought, they're such a cute pair.

^^^^_^^^^

Yuurin deadpanned at the darkness that's surrounding her, her mind running miles a minute to find any kind of explanation to these whole things.

It happened too suddenly that it creeped her out...

Okay, that's definitely a lie. She's not that surprised by the turn of event. She had been observing the sudden appearance of the stone swallows after all. She did pull many conclusions from those swallows, especially when the real-life swallows start decreasing in numbers.

She might or might not have been experimenting with those stone swallows for the past few days. Not that she spent most of her time on it, but she spent enough to pull a few theories of what exactly happened.

And she might have fantasied a few fan-fictions about what is happened, the attack against humanity might also be one of them.

But... she's still irritated that something like this happened alright.

She had been traveling to the location of the seminar when she notices the green light that's approaching at such a fast rate, image her surprise that in that split seconds, she watched people turned to stone before her eyes. Her mind kind of kicked into gear as she clutched her bag by one of her hands while the other hand clutched something else.

She wondered just what, why, and who the heck did all of this.

That's the last thing she did as she got turned into a stone.

Color her surprised... she's a bit amazed that she's still conscious despite turned into stone... maybe she didn't turn into stone fully? Maybe it's something like getting petrified? But the swallows did get destroyed just like that... maybe there something... a rule or conditions for the whole things... maybe she could try to investigate... when she somehow manage to got out of this state that's it.

She sighed – mentally – at the whole troublesome things that happened. If she knew about this, she wouldn't even bother to attend the seminar! She could have stayed and watched the confession between her ship! At least that's something! She's now stuck like this without any knowledge if her ship sailed yet! Curse whoever caused this whole mess.

They could at least be polite about it by giving a head-up or something!

She didn't even prepare her will yet! If some goddamned thief touched her money or properties or even her precious things, she'll hunt them down!

Finally, she halted her mind from running so wild and flowed toward her sky, she should have stayed behind and spent time with her sky!! Spending the last moment before petrification with him!

That's it! she will demolish the one who caused this whole mess!!

Senku will probably fought to stay conscious or something right? he'll maybe... counts? It's not like he could do anything else other than counting on this state. He's not the type to fantasies or just sing a song in his mind, he might try to think of a solution to get out but without any clues or sciences to do... it's a lost cause, he can't gain new pieces of information to do anything.

Which means he'll count to keep conscious of the time that has passed.

She would have also count... if she's not bored by that... and she actually got this separate mind where it's already counting actually.

She gained that from trying to create a mind palace like the famous detective character 'Sherlock Holmes'. She kind of halfway succeeded in creating that mind palace before she got distracted by something else. Her subconscious mind would always work even if she's sleeping, there's a reason she's so good in memorizing something, she kind of enhanced her already superior memory after all.

Maybe she could work on her mind palace... to be fair, that's kind of the only thing she could do at this pure darkness surrounding her.

Yuurin sighed out loud again as she entered her mind palace and materialize her form of some sort into her mind library... this is something that she learned from all those fantasy novels she read. Being be able to enter the mind is cool okay? She might not be able to penetrate other people's mind, but she should at least be able to do it with her own mind.

Sue her if you got any problem! She'll fight back!

She glanced at the subconscious side of her mind and frowned at the time, she kind of set a separated timer or something the moment she got petrified.

Two weeks have passed since the petrification, damn... time sure passed fast when she's in this place.

She settles down in the middle of nowhere in her mind, she sighed again as she tilts her head from side to side. For now, she'll stay in this place and keep her mind active... not that she needs to actually keep 'active' but she'll be so bored! She wanted to learn new things! There are still so many things she hasn't learned yet! She's actually planning on learning figure skating next week!

Once again, she cursed the one who caused this whole mess

This is becoming a pattern here... always blame the one who caused the mess.

She grumbles as she lay down in the middle of the air, her mind flickering to pull out the memory of the songs she has heard before... she'll start by listening to classic. Chopin nocturne!

At least she has something to do now... and maybe she could let her creativity ran wild and compose or write new stories and songs or something.

This will be tedious after everything ends.

Once again, curse the one who caused this mess!!

^^^^_^^^^

Three thousand and three hundred years have passed since the petrification, the once glorious creation of humanity has been destroyed by the true conqueror of the earth... the mother nature.

It wasn't until a teen with a bright passion for science broke out of the petrification by himself that humanity will start to move again.

This teen is none other than Ishigami Senku.


	3. Her Presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
> he just wants to find her
> 
> because he realized that her presence means something to him  
> .

Senku ran his hand through his hair in frustration, it had been a long day... they had managed to successfully fend off the attacks from Hyoga the second time, since coming to this village – Ishigami village, descendent from the six astronauts – he had been chasing a timeline of some sort against the Empire of Might.

With this victory, he let the village actually celebrate and calm down from the hectic ways of science, he wanted nothing more than to do something though, to keep his mind busy and working.

To think so much time has passed since his revival from the petrification.

So much had been happening these days that he might need some time to actually process them.

He stood at the sidelines as he watches the villagers all gathered together in a joyous mood. No one was lost as a casualty. It's things to be overjoyed indeed. Every men power is needed against Tsukasa after all.

Especially when he needs them to help build the science weapon of war.

After standing there for a few minutes, he decided that it's a waste of time and turned on his heels. He'll take a walk to clear his mind and find something to occupy his mind with...

So that he won't fall back into the counting again.

He forced off the shudder that almost crawled up his spine and wandered away from the place. His mind taking in nature and things that nature produced, everything could be science, everything that exists could be explained. That's what he learned and will keep on believing. It's his ties to his past and that person after all.

Idly, he strode past the river where they collected Iron sands, the very first thing he did after arrived in this village. Despite not being a year, it seems like such a long time had passed.

Might because of how hectic every day had been, waking up to science and sleeping after science to chase after some deadlines. Could almost be considered binge science experiments he did in the past if not for the fact it was a slow-motion thing with the lack of equipment.

And the fact he's creating things out of nothing... which means he's creating out of zero... even the equipment used to create things.

Never had he been so damn grateful with the whole ready-made equipment – no matter how expensive – that could be bought with money which exists back in the past.

After strolling for a few yards away, he settled down when he saw a small hill surrounded by many trees, he pressed his back against the large root of the tree surrounding the hill and stare up at the large weeping willow tree up on the small hill, it's such a heavy and healthy tree that's maybe thousand years old like that three which keep Yuzuriha safe all these years. He couldn't even see past the heavy green mass of willows to the tree bark.

_'She would have loved this tree'_

He could help but though as he gazed at the tree that sways with the wind, he couldn't manage to find her.

He had spent a handful of time – back before he had revived Tsukasa to fight against those herd of lions – trying to find her. But she's not around that place.

Probably because she isn't even in the area when the petrification happened, she's going to a seminar after all. A seminar which he didn't even ask the location where it is held.

He should have asked back then... yet not only did he didn't ask

The last thing he said to her is an irritated _'just go!'_

Not something he's proud of for sure.

 _"my sky!"_ he missed her voice and presence for sure, just like how he missed Taiju and Yuzuriha back at the time he's all alone for the first six months.

The longest time the both of them was separated used to be one month top and that only because she's traveling away to do something, come back to bother him before she's out traveling again.

It had been one year and a half since his revival, one year and a half without her presence.

(he's ignoring the time where he's trapped in that darkness, just counting away all alone. If he included those time, it would have been 3700+ years without her presence)

The first time he realized this is so baffled, he almost expected for her to pop out of nowhere with that ridiculous smile of her and her cheesy lines.

Even at that time, he lights the first light of science – Edison's bamboo light – he almost excepted her to suddenly crack another cheesy line like 'and now, it's the dawn of the light, be gone darkness of the night' or something like that. She would have this proud smile on her face as she reminds him of the first book he read on science, instead, he had to remind himself of that time.

 _'I'm so pitiful'_ he couldn't help but though as he sighed out loud, if she knew about his mind of state she would have been outrageous. She would have to smother him with all of his achievements and future projects to keep his 'shining flame of passion' as she always calls it.

He never realized just how much his emotional state depended on her, she's always there to keep him going, pushing him further and reaching higher, that without her constant presence, he's struggling to maintain his whole emotions.

He kind of cracked the day Ruri told the truth of the village origin, to think that old man had long passed away. Not petrified but passed away so long ago that there's no hope of ever getting him back.

The only reason he could still stand back is the fact his old man trusted him to be able to broke out of petrification and gifted him comrades in the form of a village. He will not waste the gift his old man left behind, he's very thankful in fact, without this village, he would be so lost to build the Kingdom of Science.

But all in all, he seriously missed her.

He missed that knucklehead damn it!

Just where the heck is she? Did she erode away after all these years? Or buried somewhere underground? Or did she got swept into the ocean?

_Did she got destroyed already?_

No, no she's fine... there's no way someone like that would have been destroyed, her luck is ridiculously high that she probably survived these whole thousands of years. He just needs to find her.

He just needs to find her.

She's out there.

Just find her and after he beat the Empire of Might, he will revive her with the revival liquid.

She'll probably greet him with the 'My Sky! You're such a shining knight of science!'

And he will have no choice but to accept because she'll keep on bothering him until he replied back to her ridiculous claim.

Senku chuckled as he imagined that, he could totally see it now.

He let out a deep sigh as he let the image of the girl linger in the front of his mind.

"Just where exactly are you, Yuu..."

*Crack!*

What the heck

*Crack!*

Seriously, what??!

*Crack! Crack!*

Jumping to his feet, Senku watches incredulously as a huge wind swept the willows to the side, allowing him to see through the heavy hanging leaves for the very first time since he settled down in the small hill.

*Crack! Crack! Crack!*

His gapped in bewilderment as his feet automatically move by itself, within seconds he found himself staring at the thing that's hidden by the willow leaves.

*Crack! Crack! Crack!*

This is so creepy actually, the coincidence is so uncanny.

It's illogical!

He watches in bafflement as the cracks covered the surface of the stone before with one final crack, shattered into pieces. From within the stone fragments outcome the living figure of the girl he had been thinking about. With the instinct that's not following his over fried mind, he manages to catch the girl before she hit the ground hard, he clutches the flesh living breathing girl close to his chest as he tried to process just what exactly happened within the last few minutes.

This is very very creepy actually...

The bundle of living flesh hummed in that familiar voice that he could recognize anywhere then outrang the familiar chuckles that always haunt his mind.

"My Sky. I knew it, I heard your voice alright~"

Nope nope nope

Fallback, fallback, error, error, failed to process

How? Why? What?

Nope! This is too much!

"for so long, I have finally met you again, I missed you~"

Seriously... just what happened, his mind couldn't comprehend.

"hm? Your hair is different, and what're that cracks on your face? you got the wild image patted down there."

Error error

"do you have any clothes I could wear? Since three thousand and seven hundreds and one years have passed and all... my Sky? You're still there?"

Nope nope nope

"My Sky?"

He felt a warm hand grab his cheek and his face is tilted toward a pair of golden honey orbs that he has engraved into his memory years ago. Her long silky hair brushed against his skin with how close they stood, making him very aware of the presence of the girl in his arms, a living breathing and warm human presence that has just somehow revived by herself without any sign of aid.

Just what the heck-!

"Calm, everything will be fine, whatever happened, I'm here now. Rejoice My Sky! For I am Here!"

And just like that, with a few words from her, his messy mind that had been overloading by itself calmed down into a steady-state, just like how she always did it when he's in his mad crazed scientist phase.

Whatever

She never made any sense anyway.

So he only sighed deeply – lighter than it used to be as if something had lifted up from his chest – and put his chin on her shoulder. Unconsciously holding her close and tighter to make sure she's real.

"that's cheesy as hell, Yuu."

If his voice cracked there, no one mentioned it.

^^^^_^^^^

After staying like that and holding each other for a really long time.

Senku and Yuurin finally separated from each other and start to pay attention to reality and surroundings. He might or might not have awkwardly given his clothes to her – finally realizing that she's naked this whole time – so it left him with his short pants.

Yes, he wears short pants under that long coat! He's not going around commando or something like that, it's uncomfortable to not wear anything o his lower body okay?!

So he strode back to the village with her by his side, his eyes keep on flickering over to her to make sure that she's real and not a hallucination, start telling her what exactly has been happening in her absence.

Of course, Yuurin being Yuurin. Easily accepted what had been happening like it's something that happened every day. She did gain this weird habit of blaming everything on the one who caused the petrification though.

Like, "curse the one who caused whole mess! If only they didn't cause it, you won't have to do everything by hands!" from a simple thing too, "it's all that thrice be damned one who petrified humanity! You won't have to revive Tsukasa and got killed by that muscle man if this whole mess didn't happen!!"

Apparently, she had been blaming the petrification causer so much that it becomes an automatic thing unless she used her logical mind.

It's a bit entertaining to watch her rants and complains like that if not still exasperated by the way her mind works.

It sometimes makes him wonder just why exactly did he befriend or even got along with her in the first place until, "don't worry, my sky. We'll beat this Tsukasa and I'll help you revive all of humanity! With the wisdom of science~ I wonder if I can make spear or guandao... you know, while you did already created katanas, the villagers are probably more skilled in spears than a blade."

 _That_ is exactly how they got along.

^^^^_^^^^

"Senku!!!"

"Where had you been, Senku?!"

"We had been so worried Senku-chan! We thought you're capture-! Arere~ who's this, Senku-chan?" Gen halted in his approach as he starts scrutinizing the girl that's following the scientist out of the forest.

He did notice that she's wearing Senku's clothes of course, not only did he not recognize the girl as someone from the village, she also got this scar of petrification on the upper left side of her eye like some sort of vines tattoo. He doesn't remember anyone like her at the empire, her hair could be easily identified miles away actually, there's no way he could miss someone with such a brilliant shade of red hair.

Senku only waved his hand in the air as if shoving off their concerns for his safety, he's grateful okay? But there's something more important now. Like getting some clothes to wear because it's cold as hell! He's freezing here!

"Later! I'm freezing here!" he said as he pushed Yuurin to climb up the science storehouse or hut – where he pretty much keep everything that had nothing to do with his lab – and where he sleeps at night.

Yuurin laughed at the way he fights off answering any questions they had about her appearance. She steps into the storehouse and took a minute to appreciate the many minerals stones that are stored here. In such a primitive and stone age world, this is considered treasures that only a few could understand it's worth. Many of these materials would cost someone a fortune back in the modern world.

Which reminds her of the things she had lost... she clutches her hand tighter as she mentally said goodbye to her precious things, except...

"Yuu, are you alright with these?"

Yuurin turned back to the lettuce haired scientist and frowned at the short dress, why's it slit like that? It would be damn uncomfortable and she won't be able to move freely. She never wears dresses, even under the school skirt, she wore a short.

He must have noticed her dissatisfaction as he sighed in an apologetic way. "there's only dress for the girl in the village."

"then give me a boy's clothes. If not some extra clothes or fabrics that are unneeded and needles with threads, I will sew myself." She grumbled in disgust at the sight of the dress, while she doesn't mind wearing really short pants, she despised short dress.

"you know how to sew?"

"learned them from Yuzuriha."

"ah, make sense."

Somehow, he manages to obtain a few shirts that are quite baggy for her form – much to her delight – and a few fabrics that she manages to sew into shorts that are could easily give movement despite lacking the elastic needed. It's a bit like a school skirt actually, but a pants version. And now she looks like your everyday teenage girl that loves large baggy oversized shirt that's tucked into their short pants. She even had this cute ribbon-like belt made from the excess fabrics.

"how do I look, my Sky?" she grinned in delight over her result, showing off her clothes with a cheerful spin in her steps.

Senku quirked an eyebrow at her clothes and chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair. "even in the stone age, you look like nothing had happened, that's practically your normal style."

"which I am proud of, my Sky~" she agreed as she slips on the wedged Greek styled leather shoes, her eyes taking in the detailed work of the footwears. "did you make these? It looks almost like my old sandals."

"you spent two hours making those clothes, what do you think I had been doing while waiting for you? The others won't work until you're introduced." Senku indirectly admitted his hands in creating the shoes, it's kind of like the shoes Kohaku had been wearing, he just assisted Kaseki in adjusting and altering the shoes into a more familiar style.

"oh my, such a precious thing, it would be dirtied if I used it."

"you better _wear_ it. It was made to be used, so use it."

"hai~ hai~"

^^^^_^^^^

"so, I am delighted to meet all of you, my name's Yuurin. I am part-time, Senku's science slave."

Senku shoved her aside at that ridiculous introduction, though he realized just how accurate the description of her that almost explained everything between the two of them.

"she's my assistant." Senku elaborates more accurately for all of them, though it's just a simple sentence.

One by one, the inner circle of the Kingdom of science introduced themselves, it only contained Gen, Chrome, Kohaku, Kaseki, Suika, Kinro, and Ginro actually, but they're still considered important core members. The rest of the village isn't considered that close, he could just slowly introduce the rest of the village later.

As soon as the simple introduction ended, of course, Gen had to be the be to ask the question that had been bothering them this whole time.

"where are you from, Yuurin-chan? Senku-chan never said anything about having such a cute assistant~" Gen asked while grinning innocently at the annoyed head scientist.

Yuurin chuckled at the blatant dig on information as she waved her hand in the direction of the lettuce haired male. "that's Senku for you, he wouldn't even be bothered to say anything until it was needed. I had just been revived earlier actually."

"oh? Senku-chan, you actually still have the revival liquid left? Do you have any more?" Gen asked bewildered.

"you mean that important liquid?! Senku you never told me!!" chrome complained, he actually wanted to see this liquid even once! This is the liquid that's used to revive all those stone statues! Of course, he wanted to see it!

Senku rolled his eyes as he picked on his ear, "no, idiots. I don't have any revival liquid. This girl here broke out of the petrification by herself."

"EEEEEEHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!?!" all of them exclaimed in surprise.

"y-you're joking right?" Gen shuttered in astonished, being the only one that knew how it felt to be petrified, he's shocked by the knowledge that someone else actually manages to broke out of the petrification themselves. It's (almost) impossible! Against that darkness that's devouring any consciousness?!

"so someone else than Senku broke out by themselves," Kohaku commented in an impressive tone, from what she knew and learned, it was said to be an impossible feat.

"Woah!! Amazing!!! How do you do that!?" Chrome shouted in amazement, if she's Senku's assistant, she must know science too, right?! maybe she's someone as amazing as Senku!

Yuurin serenely smiled at the whole energetic bunch, but before she could reply back to the question, Senku dragged her off from the gang to the lab besides the storehouse.

"Alright, that's it. no more questioning. We're on a schedule here."

Yuurin chuckled at the disappointed looks on each of their faces, especially that Ginro who had been ogling after her for the whole time now. Unfortunately for him, she's not interested in him.

"They sure are an interesting bunch, my Sky."

"they're too noisy."

^^^^_^^^^

"The process for making the restorative formula itself is simple. Even so, we can't revive any of the statues over there." Assembling the inner circle of the Kingdom of Science, he explained as he glanced over to the statues in the forest behind them. "and that's because we're missing the ingredient, **_Nitric Acid_**. You can make it out of poop or shells. But it takes ridiculously long, and you need a shit-ton of materials, too."

"without **_Nitric acid_** , we can't even make the gun powder for guns. This inconsistency will clearly expose our deception to Tsukasa." He smirked as the image of the surprisingly perceptive Tsukasa come to mind, there's only the possibility that he already knows there's almost no leftover after that. "kukuku. In reality, we don't even have any leftovers to speak of!"

"...science words are hard. I don't really see where he's going in with this." Kohaku commented with dull unseeing eyes. Kaseki that's standing beside her couldn't help but agreed. "please explain with nice, simple words."

Senku glanced to the side to see Yuurin keeping up with his mental process, well... at least there's someone here that actually understand him. To be fair, even back before the petrification, only a handful of people actually could keep up with him, Yuurin being one of them despite it not being a part of her perspective.

"in other words, Tsukasa's army has the advantage of numbers, and it certainly amazing huge force!" Senku explained simply as he crossed his arms over his chest. Gen couldn't but added with a troubled face, "their soldiers are only increasing by the minutes~ but we can't increase our stock of gun powder."

As if hit by enlightenment, Kohaku stood out and drew out her katana from its' scabbard. "Ha! In that case, the longer we sit around and wait, the worse our advantages become! I, too, support a preemptive attack!!"

Ginro's face immediately paled drastically at that.

Senku chuckled as he watches them trying to stop Kohaku from advancing to enemies camp's immediately. "yeah, let's. after we make a fun scientific weapon, that's it."

"oh, so what's it gonna be, then?" Chrome asks excitedly.

Senku couldn't help but laughed maniacally as he proudly exclaimed. "kukuku! Weep and rejoice! At last, modern technology makes its appearance! The most powerful weapon in two million years of human history that is...!!!!"

Gen fearful gulped as his mind ran toward a certain famous weapon that's known as the most destructive one to exist. "uh... nuclear weapon...?" he won't know what would he do if Senku actually manages to create that actually.

"no, dude!!" Senku deadpanned, seriously the mentalist mind is so weird sometimes. Yuurin only laughed at the whole thing that's happening in front of her.

"Communication Technology. We're gonna make cellular phones." Senku proudly proclaimed, his mind already whirling with the thought of making one. He clapped Yuurin on her back as he grinned back at the enthusiast look on her eyes. "in this stone world... isn't that thrilling...?!"

While the primitive members couldn't only give a thoughtful and confused face at what he just said. Poor Gen's mind is melting at the side at what the scientist just said.

 _'is this guy out of his mind...??? For him to spit out something so outrageous...'_ the mentalist couldn't help but though.

Not that he's at fault, his expectation jumped straight to the modern smartphone. It was truly mind-blowing to create a smartphone without the right equipment or even microchips.

In the end, they gathered the villagers and explained just what exactly are they planning on create, for those that are confused, Gen did his best to explain just exactly are the use of a cellphone.

"that's just straight-up sorcery!!"  
"can something like that actually exist in this world...?"  
the dumbfounded group asked in a disbelieving and pale face.

While at the side, the excited group that consisted of only Chrome and Kaseki cheerfully, "Amazing!! I wanna know everything about how it works....!!" Exclaimed with shining aura.

"but can that be a weapon?" Kohaku asked as she glanced over to Senku.

"Absolutely." He confirmed. "in war, the ability to communicate can totally overturn a disadvantage in numbers! For example, if a double agent sends us information in real-time, we can turn it into a complete victory!! If we play our cards right, it's not unthinkable that we could even force the Tsukasa empire to capitulate without shedding a single drop of blood."

"But who could possibly be our double agent..?" Ginro asks in a confused state. At the side, both Gen and Chrome perked up in realization which Senku reassuringly said in confirmation. "ah, that's right. they've been there for a long time now, but..."

_Taiju and Yuzuriha. There's two of them...!!!_

"kukuku. The smartphone that blockhead wanted so much... will, at last, be bursting onto the scene for real! Well, maybe not the _smart_ part, but at least the _phone_ part will!!" Senku evilly laughed out loud as he watches the village fumble, glancing to the side at the smiling rednette, he quirked an eyebrow in questioning yet challenging look."you know what I am talking about right, Yuu?"

Yuurin which had been enjoying the whole scene and outburst at the side laughed in delight as she tilts her had to the side, her eyes unwavering as she throws a challenging gaze back at him. "While I know you're planning on a cellphone, I don't know the exact form of the cellphone you wanted."

She waved her hand in the air as if gesturing toward something unseen, "Despite what many people think, people imaginations would always be different, you could be thinking of a certain cellphone and I'm thinking of another type, there's a reason scientist invention had never been the same, everyone got their own style and way of creating things."

Finally, she gestured toward the board she has prepared at the side of the hut, something that she did when they're gathering the villagers. "That's why blueprints exist. So please explain just what kind of cellphone you wanted. The size? The uses? The restrictions? The Materials used? The Way? The waves? Satellite? Radio waves? The core? The shape? We should push it as close to the modern world as we could, we would probably need it in the future for long-distance." She chuckled fondly as she remembers the time they spent hours on different designs on invention or experiments.

Then her eyes lit up in joy as she claps her hands together. "Oh! And the heart of the cellphone! I would have hoped that we have a modern circuit board, but it seems impossible now, maybe a vacuum tube instead?"

She gazes at Senku with her shining orbs as if she excepted him to agreed with her immediately. Which he agreed with a nod and look that scream proudness for her.

Gen that's watching both of their interaction, sweatdropped as he raises his sleeves to shield the way his lower face and the awkward quirk on his lip.

"...what the... she's Senku-chan's assistant alright."

With that, the map – the substitute for a more decent blueprint – was drawn to make it simpler for the villagers while Yuurin drawn an actually blueprint with Senku at the side – they could keep this in the lab – so that they would make things in the same wavelength.

"oho!!" Kaseki excitedly exclaimed as both him and Chrome fanboyed at the front of the map. "we can do this! We were even able to make that sulfa drug that took forever, right?!"

"oh, sure, you guys can say that since you don't know, buuut isn't there a whole heap of impossible things on the road map?" Gen weakly complained as he stares incredulously at the road map, he's starting to wonder if something is wrong with his Senku's head. "you talk about making plastic and stuff, but..."

Yuurin laughed as she heartfully pat the poor melting mentalist on his shoulder, "it's not impossible."

She chuckled as she grins brightly at the mentalist, her mind already running on gears as she imagines the result of this road map. "no matter how far off it looks, if you follow the rules, with ten billion percent certainty, you'll reach your goal. That is Science...!!!"

"Exactly as Yuu said!" Senku grinned at the mentalist as he points at the honey eyes girl.

Gen, who's now the victim of two bright contagious grins could only weakly agreed along as he smiled a crooked smile at them. "yup, hm, alright... Yuurin-chan sure do like Science huh? Almost like Senku-chan..."

"I love learning new things, Gen~" she grinned mischievously as she sways from side to side, putting a hand on her hip. "with science, there are always new things to learn and invents!! and who do you think is the one who introduces Science to Senku in the first place~?"

"eh????!! You're joking?! Is it you, Yuurin-chan?!"

"hmmm~ who knows ~"

"Yuurin-chaaaaaan!!!"

.

.

.


	4. She's not Making Any Sense to the Mentalist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> Gen's the mentalist of the Kingdom of Science
> 
> not knowing about someone only makes him more irritated
> 
> he'll figure her out even if it cost him!  
> .  
> .

“good morning, Senku-chan! Yuurin-chan!”

Both of the called people nodded at the approaching mentalist, Senku grumbled in greeting as he glances over at the male before turning back to the blueprint in his hands.

“finally awake? I thought you are planning on sleeping the day away, mentalist.”

“you’re just a workaholic, Senku-chan. I sleep like any average person.” Gen waved off the accusing look from the scientist, he got used to the passive-aggressive way Senku would always talk in.

His eyes flickered over to the side and gave a bright smile to the girl that’s shuffling around the breakers in the table. “did you got awoken by Senku-chan?”

Yuurin laughed at the glare Senku’s shooting at the mentalist as she pushed away another glass tube in her hand. “he certainly did, but the sunset’s quite breathtaking, you should wake up earlier too, Gen.”

“While I don’t mind watching the sunset, waking up so early is bad for my skin~”

“that could easily be solved~ I can make you face masks~”

“you can?!! Eeeeeh, that offer is so tempting, Yuurin-chan~ but what exactly is planning by offering such amazing things~?”

Gen raises an eyebrow at the gleam that’s in those honey orbs, his mind spinning as he tried to pieces the girl in front of him. He had noticed that she’s certainly not a simple individual, she acts like any random average girl back at the modern time. But as a mentalist, he had concluded that it’s merely a part of her surface mask. She’s a girl that got along with Senku for goodness sake… there’s no way someone like that could ever be a simple girl. Not to mention she’s not even hiding the suspicious way she act from time to time as if she know that he had been observing her and she’s baiting him all along.

And that might be the truth.

Senku’s not even confirming or denying the theories he had on her! That mad scientist only snorted in amusement and told him that he’s doomed.

Senku probably knows something – who’s he kidding, of course that mad scientist know about his own assistant’s quirks – and decide to left Gen to fend for himself.

It had been days…!

(Okay, he’s exaggerating. It had only been two days.)

As a skilled mentalist and all, he’s offended that he still hasn’t figured Yuurin all out yet! She’s like a box that’s constantly changing form and intonation! She acts differently from one moment to the other!

While Senku has his full trust in her, it’s frustrating for Gen to not know the character of his own ally! He thrives by knowing and understanding the people around him, okay?

“hm~ saa~ Maybe you know~” Yuurin give a secretive smirk on her face then turned back to Senku with enthusiasm like no others. “my sky~ let’s go and check on Kaseki! He might be done!”

Another thing that did not make sense when it comes to her would be this.

Her clear difference in personality when it comes to Senku. It was almost like she’s a completely different person altogether! It might be a normal occurrence since Senku isn’t bothered by it, but it only confuses the mentalist more, it’s hard to grasp her exactly personality and mind!

Even Senku isn’t so hard to understand!!

He just wanted to understand her okay?! He’s not being weird or anything!

Though it’s endearing to watch the interaction between those two, Gen notices how the scientist would steal glances toward the girl as if making sure that she’s there or just the way he treats her softer than the others.

_But he realized just why the scientist acts that way. He remembers when Yuurin went out to collect materials and how Senku grew tenser the moment he glanced up to steal another glance of her yet failed to find her presence. It’s probably a trauma or side effect from being tapped in the petrification. Gen concluded that her presence is an anchor for the mad scientist._

Either way, he must figure this girl out! He’s betting his pride as a mentalist here!

^^^^_^^^^

Cotton candy

That’s the first thing they needed to make… a goddamned cotton candy machine… Gen wondered if he heard it wrong but as someone that’s trained in the art of listening in his profession to discern people.

He’s very sure that Senku just said cotton candy machine.

_‘…hm. Okay then. My level of comprehension just crashed at about 100 points. Are we screwed???’_

And that’s a legit concern.

Gen who had wilted away at the side watch as Senku actually start to make the cotton candy machine, he’s serious apparently… about making a sweet making machine.

He would have checked if it’s an impostor if he’s not sure that it’s the real Senku

Which, unfortunately, he’s the real deal alright.

“what’s wrong, Gen? did you get mesmerized by the brilliant Senku?”

Gen twitched at the sudden appearance of voice at his side, smiling at the red-haired girl that he doesn’t even realize have approached from seemingly nowhere.

“Yuurin-chan! Where had you been? We’re currently making a-”

“oh yes, cotton candy machine, I know.” Yuurin laughed as she fondly watches the Kaseki, Chrome, and Senku trio creating the machine. “such a wonderful idea isn’t? aren’t you excited?”

Gen deadpanned at what she said as he glances between the girl and the machine in the making, “ah… I see it’s wonderful indeed. Cotton candy’s delicious after all.”

“exactly! I knew you would understand, Gen!!” she cheered happily as she claps his back.

Gen got suspicious that she’s doing it on purpose, she’s not even reaching to his obvious sarcasm. Just what’s wrong with her and Senku’s head?! She’s even smiling her mischievous smile! She’s clearly enjoying his distress!

Yuurin smiled sagely as if he had reached the real truth and she’s so proud of his ‘understanding’. Gen’s contemplating if it’s a good idea to smack her over the head or not. Surely, no one would mind, right?

“don’t worry, I will make sure you got cotton candy, too.” She cooed as if she’s talking to a child.

Gen’s serious, can he smack her?

Anyway, while Gen’s scowling – internally of course – at the girl beside him. The making of a cotton candy machine was done. The villagers that have gathered observe the final result of the whole iron crafting.

Senku chuckled as he grabs a hold of the device and shown it to them. “by rotating this section, centrifugal force causes thin strands of sugar to be forced out through tiny holes in the body. In other words, it’s a device for making cotton candy. What do you think would happen if we put some gold in, instead?”

Chrome, who had been explained just what cotton candy looks like tilted his head to think about Senku's question before he lit up in excitement. “we could make super fine gold wires!!!” it’s the wires that were explained before!!!

“kukuku. That’s right, 10 billion points for you.”

“ahhhh… like cables for electric devices, huh? My level of understanding has finally returned to normal.” Gen sighed out.

Yuurin giggled beside him, ignoring the accusing glare from the mentalist.

Chrome almost immediately crawls up the storehouse, “alright! I’ll get some gold out, right away!” “no, gold id to valuable. We can’t afford to fail.” Senku immediately halted the excited brown haired teen.

“cotton candy will have to be… our basic test!” Senku added as he picked on his ear. Gen at the side nodded his head along, finally understanding the way of Senku’s thought. “ah! I guess so~ we’ve gotta taste it first.. um.. test it, I mean!” damn, Yuurin’s earlier suggestion had gotten into him.

Yuurin laughed at the slip up from the mentalist, most might though he did it on purpose, she knew that it’s not. She waved at Senku that’s finally looking at her as she shoved a big clay barrel in front of her.

“I got all of the need delicious rock sugars here!! Gotta thank that Homura wench for preparing it for us~” we waved at the curious villagers as she picked up a rock sugar from the barrel. “if you boil sake or mirin down for a crazy long time, you get Rock Sugar~ even a burned sake is useful in science~ everything is useful and it could be used in science. Remember it~!” she smirked as she raises the sugar rock into the air, let the sunlight shine through the almost transparent rock.

With some enthusiasm and begrudging nods of understanding from the primitives – Yuurin wanted them to understand that nothing is truly useless in science, as long as they knew what to do with it, anything is a resource – they immediately started the preparation in making the sweet.

The villagers watch in anticipation as the device was spinning by Kinro and Ginro by using a long rope from one side to another. As seconds passed, sweet scents spread from the machine, this makes Yuurin very nostalgic of the festival they had gone in the past.

_It was when the both of them are still middle schoolers – not that they act like a middle schooler… with Yuurin that’s always skipping her classes and Senku that’s too focused with his experiments to bother attending classes – a summer festival that’s held in the shrine._

_Yuurin has to drag the lettuce haired boy out of his lab room before he got into another experimenting spree. He had locked himself in isolation last time._

_They would have brought Taiju or Yuzuriha along, but Taiju’s out of the town while Yuzuriha got another plan._

_Yuurin gleefully watches as the vendor starts to roll the cotton candy to the stick on his hand, her mouth almost watered into droll as the pink cloud-like sweet was made._

_“Oi, done yet?!” an annoyed voice asked beside her._

_Yuurin chuckled as she patted the boy at her side, her eyes still glued to the candy in creation. “you’re not leaving any time soon, my sky~”_

_“tch, what’s so fun about a festival anyway.” Senku clicked his tongue as he glare at the poor cotton candy._

_Yuurin giggled at the annoyed look on his face, accepting the candy that’s finally done from the vendor with a thank you and exchange of money. She took a bite of the sweet fluffy candy and smiled fondly at the boy._

_“everything~ festival is just somewhere to had fun, my sky~”_

_“well, I’m not having fun.”_

_Yuurin clicked her tongue a few times as she waved her free pointed finger from side to side. “that’s because your heart is still back at the lab.” She picked off a small portion of the cotton candy and shoved it into his mouth the moment he wanted to retort back._

_She smiled mischievously at the shocked look on his face. “how about pay attention to the science around you instead? It’s not wasting time if you’re still learning science right?”_

_Senku chewed on the sweet grumpily. “haah? You’re kidding right?”_

_She pointed at the cotton candy machine. “how’s that made? How does it work?” then she pointed to the popcorn machine at the stand beside, the frying pan for waffle, followed by more and more machines around them. “all of those, it’s all science~ we could learn all of them as references~”_

_Taking his hand into hers, she dragged the boy along as they processed deeper into the festival._

_“Everything is science, my sky. There’s science even out of that lab of yours. Come on! Let’s explore, enjoy, and learn for the rest of the night!”_

_“w-wait wait! Slow down!!!”_

Ah… who would have known that learning cotton candy would be useful in the future right? she’s actually quite joking that day.

She wanted Senku to actually pay attention to the festival instead of his lab after all. And they did have fun that night.

“kukuku, what do you know, learning this is actually useful, I’m surprised.” Yuurin blinks out of her memory lane as she turned her head to the voice, her attention was immediately taken by the pink fluffy cotton candy that’s shoved to her face.

Taking the treats, she hummed as she smirked at the pool of red orbs that are gazing at her in amusement. “well~ it seems like you finally caught onto my hidden foresight ability.”

Senku snorted at that as he watched everyone enjoy the cotton candy with a blissed-out joy. “that would definitely explain how you used to always win the lotteries, cheater~”

“excuse me, whose material of experiments did I spend those amounts of money on again?” Yuurin gasped in mock offenses as she points accusingly at the lettuce head playing ignorance.

“you spend it on materials? Kukuku, Well spent then.” He smirked as he picked on his ear.

Yuurin grumbled at what he said before a wicked smile spread across her face, her tone light and proud as she said, “oh yes! Well spent indeed. Especially now that man owned me a lot of favors for those~”

“damn it.”

“indeed~”

Senku clicked his tongue, remembering that he indeed owned a lot of favors for those materials, especially some of those rare hard to get materials that he doesn’t even know where she could get her hand on. Some of those are not even available in the market!

“my sky.” “wha-agh!!”

Yuurin laughed as she receives a glare for her action of shoving a piece of cotton candy into his mouth. She’s seriously nostalgic, three thousand seven hundred and twenty years… she missed this, also he should be used to her shoving food into his mouth already. She always did it in the past, especially when he’s busy experimenting and forgot to eat.

She took a bite into the cotton candy herself and gazed at him with clear adoration that remained for all the times. “as sweet as this cotton candy taste, you’re still the sweetest one, my sky~”

“Are you planning on devouring me? that’s creepy, please don’t.”

“hm~ saa~”

^^^^_^^^^

“How is it?”

Chrome turned his head to the source of the voice and happily waved at the girl that’s approaching. A bright smile on his face as he proudly showed off his work. “I’m almost done!!!”

“impressive, you’re definitely talented.” Yuurin grinned while nodded her head sagely, her eyes flickering between the work process and the brown-haired boy in front of her. “not many people have your comprehension on science, Chrome. Especially without any basic knowledge that was learned while growing up.”

Chrome had been hit by an ‘awesome’ idea straight after the Gears was introduced two days ago in the cotton machine. While the people back at the village is busy with the production of the golden wire, ignored the boy and Kaseki who had been dragged off – more like the elder dragging Chrome off actually – Yuurin actually knew just what the boy’s planning. It’s not hard with her knowledge and the things that are scattered around here.

She’s impressed.

Pride flooded within Chrome at her words but he sheepishly scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed tick of his. “naaah, Senku’s way smarter and talented than me!”

Laughter echoed through their working space as her eyes quirked with fondness at the mention of the head scientist. “I won’t compare you to him, Chrome. Senku had always been exceptional with science. He’s a genius in science. Even back then no one could hold a candle with him unless they’re also a genius with experiences.”

She raises her hand and patted the messy brown hair on the top of his head, watching as he’s stuck between admiration for Senku and being embarrassed by her act. “you’re definitely above average in science, and with time… you’ll be one of the greatest to exist.”

Yuurin laughed more at the cute red hue of a blush rising on his face, but the proud and happy look on his expression definitely took the cake, if only she could preserve this moment in a physical form, unfortunately, her smartphone’s gone long ago. It would have been so easy to just snap a picture with her phone.

Chrome greedily took in the praises from the girl, he rarely ever got praises in Science despite everything he learned. After all, the spotlight of science belongs to Senku, everyone knows that when it comes to science, it would always be Senku who knew everything.

Not that he’s jealous of Senku or even hold a grudge. The knowledge of science between the two of them is like heaven and earth! How could he beat that when he’s still learning science? Chrome’s grateful to Senku instead because if not, Ruri wouldn’t have been cured and Chrome won’t even learn the true existence of Science.

But now that he processed just what Yuurin said, he got another insight just how amazing Senku is. It definitely makes him realize that Senku’s just different and Chrome set his sight on someone extraordinary.

(his admiration for Senku just upped another level)

At least now he won’t be disappointed if he couldn’t beat Senku in the future.

And the fact he’s above average in science… which means he’s better than most already. Well… he just needs to get better and better so that he becomes one of the greatest just like what Yuurin said!

Which reminds him…

“what about you?”

“huh?”

Chrome frowned his eyebrows as he brushed off the hand on his head, staring at the girl with curiosity. “are you as good as Senku in science?”

“Aaah” Yuurin chuckled as she got a clearer view of what he wanted, she shifted her weight to one of her feet while putting her hand on her hip. “almost as good as him, there’s a reason why I’m his assistant y’know?”

Her mind flashed to the times of past, where she spent hours after hours devouring books on science and experiments. “but, I am a little different than him.”

“what do you mean?” chrome inquired more.

“I’m someone that easily lost interest.” She explained simply.

But that only confuses the boy more as he tried to comprehend just what exactly she means. Seeing this, she couldn’t help but laughed more as she waved her free hand in the air, deciding not to tease the poor pure innocent boy.

“if I lost interest in something, I won’t even be bothered with them anymore. It had happened a few times now… always happening in fact. I would do something new and after learning them, I will lose interest and learn something else.”

Chrome gawped in shock at what she said, “eh?!?!? But science is so interesting!!! How could you not find it interesting?!!!!”

“Chrome~ Chrome~ I never said I lost all of my interest in science. Luckily, science would always bring something new, so I’m always learning new science things.” She reassured the boy that’s giving her such a betrayed look as if she killed his puppy or something.

“in fact, in my life… only five things had been holding my interest for long.” She fondly added.

“What is this five thing?! Is it something amazing?!!” Chrome loudly asked, his excitement contagiously spreading around them.

Yuurin hummed as she raises her hand in front of her face, counting off her fingers as she told him. “the first one, obliviously, science. After that followed by ‘Stories’, ‘Games’ and ‘Songs’… there’s always something new from those four y’know?”

“what’s the fifth one?”

“the fifth one huh…” Yuurin grinned at the curious look on his face as her mind fondly brought out the fifth one that’s constantly holding her interest. Her mind even supplied the image as she heartfully breathed out. “it’s Senku, of course.”

Who else but that lettuce haired scientist that always hold her attention and interest? She never grew bored with that person, not even after knowing the male for years, not even after thousands of years in that petrification. He always constantly manages to lure her eyes toward him, watching as he creates more and more scientific things in his endeavor.

Always manage to shine so bright, so clear and so brilliant.

She’s like an endless sky above. Thousands of skies just like his name.

A special and most importantly, her sole Exceptional Sky.

There’s a reason she called him that… despite his protesting of her being cheesy and gross.

“oh!! I understand! Senku’s amazing, right?!!”

“yup~ he’s definitely amazing, Chrome.”

^^^^_^^^^

“you’re very happy today~”

Senku chuckled as he entered the hut, his eyes falling to the snoring Chrome at the side – who had spent days in making the wonderful idea of his – then at the red-haired girl that’s smiling with the same proudness.

“this one manages to create the water wheel with zero knowledge, I’m impressed by him.” He explained as he pointed his thump to the brown-haired teen.

Yuurin grinned at that as she laid on her carpet like a bed – she’s seriously considering creating a futon – humming lowly as she tilts her head to the side. “he sure is a bright mentee. A rare gem in the rough~”

As soon as she said that, Senku freeze in his action, his eyes furrowed at the smiling girl. “you better not be planning something.”

“arere~ are you jealous, my sky?”

“I’m not. Every time you praised someone like that, you would spend most of your time in ‘grooming’ them as you used to say. We’re in a time limit. You’ll not be focusing on anything else but helping me making a cellphone.” He grunted as he pulls out his sleeping mat, pointedly not looking at her as he laid his mat down beside her.

There are four people that sleep in this hut, Chrome, Gen, Senku, and Yuurin… and that’s also the order of their sleep space – He makes sure that Yuurin slept beside the wall – he’s surprised that the hut actually fit all of them.

“but Chrome’s a green scientist~ which means I’m grooming him to be a better scientist for you, too~” she smiled more as she watches him walk around the hut.

“I said no.” he firmly emphasized as he sorts through the things in the basket around the edge of the hut.

She chuckled in amusement as she glanced over to the still snoring brown haired teen, then glanced out in wonder at the mentalist that’s still outside…

Finally, she turned her attention back to him. “are you planning on sleeping anytime soon?”

“you can sleep first.”

“hmmm, no. I’m waiting for you.”

“Yuu.”

“Nope.”

She ignored the lettuce haired male that’s glaring at her defiance on his order. Her eyes observing the face that’s hiding this tired look closely. It might not be obvious like a marathon of experiments that needed to be awake the whole time, but she could pick up the subtle sign of tiredness in his eyes.

she patted on his mat with a disapproving look. “sleep, my sky.”

“Yuu, I’m-.”

“My sky.”

She continues to stare at his pool of red orbs, her gaze never wavered in the slightness as she has a staredown with him. After a few minutes of staring, Senku relented with a sigh of defeat, his shoulders slumped down as he put away the things in his hands.

“fine…”

She smiled sweetly at him as both of them lay down on each of their mats, silence befalls them for a few seconds as the gaze at the roof with the only sound being the snoring of Chrome.

“by the way, you’re so cool earlier, my sky~”

“huh?”

“that time when we finally upgraded the water wheel and you wield the electric wires in hands, showing off the machine power. It’s so cool and amazing, I engraved that image into my memory~” Yuurin chirped happily as she thinks back to the whole thing that happened after Chrome showed his water wheel.

Senku face flushed what she said, now that he thought back to it, he’s too excited that he definitely showed off, he did have a flare of dramatic when he is excited. Something that he did unconsciously at that. He reached out and smacked her in the head in embarrassment.

“who’s the one who told me to sleep again?” he growled.

Yuurin giggled at his cute flushed face that he’s trying so hard to keep stoic, reaching out to hold his hand that had yet retreat back. Grasping it close as she turned to face him.

“alright~ alright~ just sleep, I will bother you tomorrow~” she cheekily added

Senku huffed at her response, trying to retrieve his hand but failed, after a few tries, he gave up before he turned to face her too. It was easier to sleep with her holding his hand like this.

Yuurin to hum a song to fill the silent – if you exclude the snoring chrome – it was a familiar song that both of them knew, she used to hum this song in the past. She used to hums and sing the song just for him.

Senku recognizing the humming easily, only raise an eyebrow in exasperation but never said anything, listening absentmindedly as a sound in the background as he was slowly lulled to dream states.

She didn’t say anything but she definitely notices the way he unconsciously grasped her hands back, holding tight and close enough to her vein’s pulse.

After a few more minutes of humming and the way his furrowed eyebrows slowly eased into a relaxed state, she smiled at the now deeply sleeping science lover and glanced over to the door.

“When are you planning on coming in?”

“you have a beautiful voice, Yuurin-chan~” Gen whispered as he steps into the hut, closing shut the door rightly this time instead of leaving it.

Yuurin hummed as she gazed at the mentalist that’s staring thoughtfully at Senku while setting his own mat. With a few simple and silent steps, he finished the set and sat down as he glanced at her.

“he’s actually resting.”

She hummed as she gazed back at the soft looks on Senku’s face. “I know you had been trying to make him actually sleep.”

“but I failed~ Yuurin-chan is amazing~” Gen chuckled as he slips his hands into his sleeves.

“… next time, try to hold him, he may not like physical contacts but it works the best.”

“oooh~ are you giving me advice? That’s so nice of you~”

“naaah.” Yuurin chuckled softly as she stares at the hand in hers. “I will gladly accept anyone that will take care of Senku~ which means I’m using you.”

“gasp! So mean!”

“hmm~ good night, Gen.”

“good night, Yuurin-chan.”

^^^^_^^^^

“so this is where you slack off to, Gen~” Yuurin chuckled at the look on the mentalist face when she sneaks from behind him.

Gen flinched in surprise at the sudden voice, curling inward by instinct as if caught doing something bad – which he’s kinda… he’s slacking off – he smiled his trademark smile at the girl who sat herself down beside him, both of them relaxing by watching the scenery of nature from this small cliff over the lake not far from the village.

The light of the sun reflecting on the blue clear lake is sparkling with a hue of beauty. Untouched by civilization, this is the beauty of nature in their most primal form.

Gen hummed at her as he tilts her had to the side, “you’re also slacking off, Yuurin-chan~”

Yuurin quirked her lip at the accusation while shrugging her shoulders. “well~ Senku told me to find you~” while explaining it, she also amusedly added again with. “and he’s subtle separating me from Chrome~”

“ah! Must be because of the last night thing, Senku-chan is so cute~”

“right~?”

Gen glanced over to the girl, his mind swirling with curiosity as he observes the girl carefully.

“what is it?”

“hm?”

“you had been trying to ask me something this whole time.”

“what do you mean, Yuurin-chan?”

“you’re not subtle enough, Gen~” she snorted while glancing over to him that’s trying to act as if he doesn’t know what’s she talking about. When that didn’t work, he changed his expression as if he had planned on making her notice from the very start. unfortunately for him, she’s not easily fooled by his tactics. But she mentioned nothing as she grinned at the mentalist.

Gen fumbled with the sleeves of his coat while glance over to her from the side of his eyes, “anyway, Yuurin-chan~ you stayed conscious this whole time right? are you counting the seconds like Senku-chan?” he’s actually really curious about that, did she manage to stay conscious as Senku did?

Yuurin blinked at the question while she twirls her hair in her fingers, her mind wandered back to the things she had been doing while petrified in that darkness. “Um, no, technically, I am not counting.”

“technically?”

“I have an internal clock within my mind, even now. It’s currently December 22nd year 5739, 02.54 pm 38 seconds and still counting.”

Gen gawped at what she said, staring at her closely to see if she kidding but seeing no deception in her amused face. “erious-say?!”

She nodded her head seriously, so far only Senku and now Gen knew about it, not that Senku ever bothered her about time, he could just count by himself.

“Then how do you stay awake? In that darkness?!” Gen wondered out loud, to think she’s a human clock… huh… is that how she keep conscious, or is it something else?

“I’m cultivating actually,” Yuurin blasely told him.

Gen couldn’t help but deadpanned more at what she said, “c-cultivating?”

Yuurin nodded her head seriously, “You know, cultivating like those Manhwas, where they stayed upright in the same position and not moving while only concentrating on their core mind and energy or something”

Yeah, right. of course Gen know this cultivating she’s talking about, it’s something famous among fanatic readers back in the past. “r-right… that totally makes sense! Ahahaha!! Make sense! I don’t know you’re such a nerd too Yuurin-chan! Soo? Did you, like, gain any power?”

“…”

Why she nor responding back to him? Gen glanced more carefully at the girl as he quirked his eyebrow in questioning at her sudden silence. “Yuurin-chan?”

Yuurin stayed silent before she flashed a serenely mysterious smile that did not answer his question while making him ponder if she actually did manage to gain ‘powers’, which should have been impossible, but with the whole petrification already happening, he got his doubt of anything weird popping out of nowhere.

“Not possible right? hahaha!!” he laughed nervously as he narrowed his eyes at her skeptically.

Of course, she did not respond, still smiling that seemingly peaceful smile that he’s starting to be terrified of haunting his nightmares now.

“…Yuuri-chan?” he tried again, more cautiously this time with a hint of desperation in his urgent tone.

Yuurin finally chuckled as she gazes at nothing with a dazed gaze that seen shiver down his spine, smiling eerily at him. “Hm… who knows?” with that, she stood up and turned away to head back to the village.

Gen sat stunned for a few seconds as he stares at the empty spot beside him, his mind trying to decode just what exactly happened and what’s the meaning of the whole thing she said and act. She always makes it possible for him to question the reality of what’s real and what’s wrong.

It should not be possible! Superpower isn’t real! ...or is it? wha-?!

“w-wait! Yuurin-chan! What does that smile mean! Don’t leave like that! Yuurin-chan!!!” Gen snaps out of his turmoil, raising from where he sits to catch up to her.

Unknowingly, getting let back to the village so that he’ll participate with the Spartan crafting club’s light bulbs making.

^^^^_^^^^

Snow starts to fall down from the sky above tonight. Yuurin raise her hand in the air and grasped onto the small cold white that had fallen onto her palm. Her honey orbs watched as more snow start to fall from the dark cloud above, it’s the first snow of the season… a surprise because it’s nearing the end of December soon. The snow comes late apparently.

“but it’s perfect for tonight…” she smiled in delight as she clutches the fist close to her body that’s warped in a warm long coat with furs at the edge.

She had always loved the snow… such beautiful white things that envelop anything as far as her eyes could see.

“Yuu.”

She turned her attention to the side, her eyes flickered over to the source of the voice and the only one who called her that nickname. Her eyes crinkled with a smile as she gazes at the pool of red that stared right back. “my sky~ such a wonderful night we’re having!”

“kukuku, you’re biased to the snow.” He retorted back while picking his ear. “let’s go.”

“hm~ it’s still a wonderful night~ I got to spent it with you after all!” she chirped happily as she picked her pace to walk beside him, her eyes glanced around to observe the villagers that had been gathered together.

“that’s gross, Yuu.”

“But, it’s still the truth~”

Yuurin laughed at the expression on his face, despite the cold of the night, her whole being felt warm just by standing beside him.

Senku noticed her happy mood, decided to not said anything to ruin it more, not that anything would ruin her mood. If he failed years ago, why would make doing it now possible?

All of them arrived at the place of light testing of the night.

Chrome glanced up at the sky and the large tree they had found today for the flight testing. “crap… it’s snowing. Shall we postpone the lighting test?”

“Nah. Actually, if we can make it happen, today’s **ideal**.” Senku disagrees with him as he stood in front of the switch to the batteries. He glanced over to Yuurin and gestured toward the switch. “wanna do the honor?”

She chuckled as she strolls over to his side, “Nah, I wanna do it together.”

Senku snorted at what she said but didn’t refuse her as both of them lay their hand on the switch. Yuurin smiled at the look of excitement on his face as she whispered. “Merry Christmas, My exceptional sky.”

The light bulbs that were strung in the tree that day lit up bright as soon it was switched on, but she didn’t bother to pay attention to it, even with the various gasp of amazements that was heard from the villagers. She knew that the sight of lighting on the tree must be beautiful, but nothing is more beautiful than her sky with his features all lighten up by the light above them.

Senku chuckled at her soft smile, the smile that always stirs him with warmness and joy for being the cause of those smiles, the way her whole attention is solely focused on him. He’s definitely addicted to her. Never had he thought it was possible to be addicted to anyone else or even a human being? But the feeling is too pleasant to own that he never rejected them, so only smirked at her while whispered back. “Merry Christmas, Yuu.”

Gen that’s watching the duo under the tree smiled with exasperation, the oblivious way they gravitated toward each other could be seen miles away. Thought not many could recognize it… especially with Senku that’s only focused on his science.

The mentalist glanced around the amazed villagers and looked up at the tree himself, his won heart beating with the joy of the sight even though he’s calm on his face. light… no…

“an illumination…” there’s light, illumination in the stone world. No longer will Gen need to stay hidden away, afraid of the darkness around him in the night, just like Senku said a few months ago. The light of science will chase away the darkness of the night.

No more curling himself into a ball, as small as possible to hide away from the predators of the night. No warier of the dark forest of the possibility of being attacked and unseeing things of danger that will harm. No more darkness that’s always threatening to swallow him whole like that petrification.

No more for the light is here. The light of the stone world in the form of a human with a passion for science greater than anyone else.

Senku will be the one to light the way.

No matter what Tsukasa said and threaten, Gen choice obliviously, even back at that time since the first light was lit in the stone world would always be Senku.

A shallow alliance sealed with a bottle of cola? Please… like that would work… while he loved cola. It’s the small faith Gen had on Senku that was lit the same time the Edison light was lit.

Gen smiled more as he gazes at the shining tree above him. “all at once, it feels like we’ve been transported back~ to the modern era, that it.”

“two months to get to this point… oho… took quite a while, didn’t it?” Kaseki chuckled as he turned his attention from the tree to Senku.

“Nah, not really. This is all **according to plan**.” Senku admitted as he brushed his shoulder with the girl beside him.

Gen who overheard their conversation perked up in realization, “Ahh! Could it be… today is…” he turned with a wide-eyed look to Yuurin who only gave a confirmation nod to his sudden unasked question.

A delightful wonder lit up in his eyes. “Christmas…!!!”

“Yeah, now you mention it… what a coincidence,” Senku smirked as he put his hands on his hip.

Yuurin who’s beside him giggled lowly as Gen drawled. “liaaaaaaar~”

Chrome that’s staring at the tree with a shocked face was suddenly hit with an idea, a literally light bulb lit up above his head as he yelled. “I’ve just had the most awesome idea…!” he cheered loudly, gaining attention from the three modern era people that are not as amazed as the rest of the primitive villagers.

“we’re gonna need a ton of different things to make the cellphone, right? with batteries and light bulbs.! We can go mining, can’t we? We can go even deeper than we’ve ever been able to go into those caves…!” he cheered with all of the enthusiasm he had.

This surprised Gen and Senku that realized what he said and Yuurin who’s delighted about the way Chrome learns things on his own. She cooed as she claps her hands in delight. “wonderful! You’re learning more and more~ now if you let me groom y-hmmph!”

Senku clasped a hand over her mouth by circling it over her shoulders to keep her quiet, while absentmindedly keep her rooted by his side.

Not noticing her now restrained self, Chrome continued with a confident look. “at last, we’re mobilizing Chrome’s science excavation team!!!”

Gen that’s staring at the clearly pouting Yuurin in Senku’s hold could only laugh into his sleeves.

She might be weird and confusing at times, but she brought out a softer and surprising side of Senku. Something that Gen never though the scientist owned.

.

.

.


	5. Believing in Ridiculousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
> Yuurin had always been ridiculous to the scientist 
> 
> but at the end of it all, he won't change anything about her  
> .  
> .

.

.

The morning after Christmas had been a lively one.

Mainly because of the few people gathered together to sent Chrome – who’s geared up with all of the needed equipment needed for his excavation out to the cave to collect more materials – off toward this excavation of his.

He might have mentioned and called it ‘Chroma’s Excavation Team’ but in all seriousness, he’s the only one that’s going.

“yo, Senku! Maybe I haven’t beat you at science yet, but when it comes to the gathering of materials, I’m hundreds of billions of times better than you!!!” Chrome proudly exclaimed with a thump up.

Senku that’s standing at the side calmly deadpanned, “Yeah, probably. I haven’t served as long as you have.”

“would you even be able to carry or collect the materials at all, my sky?” Yuurin jokingly giggled at his side, which Senku responded by shoving her off.

“so, waddaya want?! Expedition chief Chrome will get it for ya! As always, there’s gotta be something on the cellphone making that we’re missing, right…?!” Chrome continued, he’s in a single-track mind at the moment.

Senku glanced up sharply, “yeah, we’re missing-!”

With a look full of anticipation, Chrome nodded at him as he waited. “yeah?!”

“ **nothing.** ” Senku continued as he picked on his ear.

“nothing?!!!!!!” Chrome shouted in disbelief as he replays just what Senku said, at the background surrounding them, the villagers all watch the interaction with sweatdropped and pale faces.

Senku blasely confirmed what he said as he imagines the road map on his head. “yeah, we’ve pretty much got everything we need. Thanks to all of the missions we’ve been busting our asses on up till now.”

“Is there even a need for us to go on an expedition now? We’re so short-handed…” Kohaku wondered at the side, while Ginro whispered loudly at her side. “he probably just wants to go for his own sake… he said he wanted to get some new equipment, right?”

This caused Chrome to despair for not in any way could those be called whispers, the brown-haired teen heard them loud and clear.

Seeing the boy growing more despaired as the seconds passed, Yuurin tug on Senku’s sleeves to told the scientist to do something, all of them knew just excited Chrome’s the whole night… poor Chrome seems so hesitating to go to the expedition now.

Senku seemingly understands what she wanted, chuckled as he took a basket of material in his hands. “Kukuku. Well, I wouldn’t mind having some mountains of copper and stuff lying around. For our nest **demon level** project, we’re gonna be wasting a lot of it.”

Chrome immediately bite on the bait. “Yeah! That’s it!!!”

Yuurin laughed at the joy of hope that appeared like a whiplash, “oh! Chrome, whatever you find, just bring it back, more variable the best! Who knows? We might even be able to use it!”

Chrome nodded at what she said, his mind flashed back to the moment of the candy cotton making where she said anything could be used in science, he had always been gathering anything he could! This would be easy for him! As many kinds as he could right?! Yosh! And a lot of coppers!!!

He turned on his heel and rushed off with, “Leave it to me!!!”

“come back soon, before new year’s day next week!!” Senku added loudly, just to make sure the excited boy remember.

As the brunette disappeared from sight, Yuurin sighed mournfully as she glared accusingly at Senku. “if only you let me go too!!”

Senku picks on his ear as he glanced over at her. “no.”

^^^^_^^^^

“Where had you been slacking off too?!!”

Gen flinched at the sudden outburst from the head scientist, he’s not the only one, even the others that had been standing around flinched at the sudden voice.

All of them glanced at each other worriedly as they flicker their view between Senku – who’s growling – and Yuurin who had just returned from somewhere.

Yuurin’s the only one who didn’t flinch at the sudden violent outburst, she furrowed her eyes at the tense lettuce haired boy in front of her. “I have something I need to do.”

“and what exactly is it? what’s so important that you’re not around to help to make vacuum tubes?!!” Senku added bitterly.

“something.”

“tell me then!!”

Yuurin blanky stares at the unsteady tone of demand in front of her, she glanced at his back, taking in all of their worried expression as if something had happened. She furrowed her eyes as she carefully takes in the state of their workplace, and realized just why exactly put him in such an explosive mood with her.

She took in the mess of shattered vacuum tube behind him and quirked an eyebrow in questioning gaze at Gen, who only shrugged helplessly. Did the vacuum tube… failed? Why?

She glanced back at Senku again and tilt her head to a side, “I am-“

“No, shut up. It seems like your ‘something’ is more important than making the cellphone!” he aggressively barks out before he rushed off.

All of them stood in stunned silence, awkwardly looking at the direction he had rushed off, this is the first time they had seen the scientist being so worked up on something. Where’s his usual confidence and calm logical mind?

Gen awkwardly laughed as he keeps his nervous hands that’s clutching his sleeves hidden from view, glancing at the girl that’s still staring with a dazed look at the direction. “Yuurin-chan?”

Yuurin raised a hand to stop the mentalist from trying to comfort her, she sighed out loud as she mildly shrugged her shoulders at them. “can’t be helped, let him be. What exactly is the trouble with the vacuum tube?” she questioned, finally stepping closer to take in the problems.

Chrome jumped into explanation immediately about what they had been doing, occasionally have the mentalist explain just to clear the unknown variable, with the effort from the two and her knowledge on the role, she immediately manage to understand just what exactly is troubling all of them.

“It can’t be helped, the bamboo isn’t strong enough…”

“Is there anything to use?! Senku said there isn’t one!!! Maybe I will be able to found it!” chrome asked worriedly, all of the determination to help flare brightly.

Yuurin hummed as she pulls out the knowledge she knew about the vacuum tube, “in the modern world, vacuum tube could be bought easily in-store, and it was made with some artificial made or combination of refined materials.” That’s also how she gains a vacuum tube in the past, why worry when she could just by it on a few minutes store away?

She raises her hand into her hair and brushed the lock that had fallen in front of her, “I could create a few alternatives, but there’s no equipment, as for the natural thing… I don’t know if it was possible so found one in this stone world yet.”

“but that means it was possible right?!!!”

“Yeah, but we’re in a time limit, impossible to do it now…” she grumbled as she glanced at each of them and waved them off, “go and rest first, all of you are too stressed and high strung.”

“bu-!!!”

“chrome.” Yuurin cut him off again as she glances at him, the brown-haired boy shifted at the glowing honey orbs that seem to sharpen and darkened more than it’s usual carefree gaze. “rest, you had just been back from your expedition, don’t worry. Something will work out.”

All of them tried to protest but reluctantly dispersed off to their own house, Gen squirmed in place as he tried to help Yuurin pick the fallen off a basket from the expedition. He gazed worriedly at the girl that’s silently picking up the stones and rocks. He knew that he shouldn’t have asked but he couldn’t help but croak out, “Is everything going to be okay…?”

Yuurin hummed lightly as she picked up another rock to place it into the basket. “Gen, are you afraid?”

“w-what…? Why would think of that, Yuurin-chan!”

She flicked her eyes over to him sharply, Gen smiled his trademarks smile to avoid getting read by her, but she notices the small twitch in the deep of his eyes, “that Tsukasa would win? Especially if the cellphone couldn’t be made? Not to mention seeing the composed Senku almost have a meltdown? Are you sure you’re not worried?”

‘are you worried, Yuurin-chan?” Gen shoot back while trying to back off from the rounds of points that are pointed out to him.

Instead of being stumbled over to answer like he thought she would, Yuurin merely quirked the tip of her lip and laughed as carefree as she always does. “worried? Never~!” she laughed more at his dumbfounded face as she patted his two-toned hair.

“Gen, never in my life had I ever been worried, do you know why?”

 _Where did she gain such confidence from?_ Gen couldn’t help but wonder as he stares at the brilliant golden gleam in her eyes, her eyes are clear without any doubt, even in such a dire situation. She’s still her usual calm and composed self, just how did she do it? what’s her secret? Why?

Gen bit his lip to stop his depressed pleas from bursting out, he’s a shallow man, he never had such confidence in his bone, just what’s so different between the both of them. Just what makes her so much bright and untouchable?

Instead, he gave a sharp smile that hide his distress and cooed out. “oh~ what is it, Yuurin-chan~? You have to tell me!!! Share the secret!!!”

She laughed at his tone, not mentioning his façade that he put up in front of him, for even being a shallow man, he still got his own pride and façade to push him in this stone world, something to make sure that he’ll keep on going and moving forward instead of standing paralyzes.

“I’m someone that’s blessed with fortune and luck, in this lifetime of mine. Nothing should stand in my way, if I want something, it’ll either come to me or I’ll hunt it down myself.”

She explained in the most unlogical way possible, that secret of hers. Something that’s more than outrageous in this science-based Kingdom.

But she said it with such confidence and conviction that he couldn’t help but believe her word, couldn’t’ help but grasp such a ridiculous claim.

So, he couldn’t help but laughed at the whole ridiculousness as he waved his arms at her, trying to brush off her hand that’s still messing with his hair. “ah~! Is that so? Then I should pray to you then? Our luck and fortune of the Kingdom of science?”

Yuurin grinned crazily at him with a glint in her eyes, “you definitely should~”

^^^^_^^^^

“my sky?”

Senku flinched at the familiar calling for him, purposely not responding back as if he had not heard her.

Yuurin who had found him sulking in the forest after a few hours sighed at his stubbornness. She sat herself down beside him and stared in silence.

Despite what people might think about both of them, this had not been their first fight. They had been friends for years now, conflict and disagreement are bound to exist, but most of the time it had been the frustration of the boy that caused the fight in the first place and her attitude toward the whole situation that caused the fight.

That’s why she’s not worried, for even if they fight and had days of silent treatment at each other, no one realized they had even fought at all. Because they’re still near each other and in each other presence.

Usually, only Taiju and Yuzuriha that found out they’re even fighting.

Though this is the first time they had a fight while someone is watching. For him to lose his calm like that, he must have been so stressed and pressured by the whole thing.

Yuurin might not have been there the whole time, but she concluded that it must because of Tsukasa and his threats… the pressure of saving humanity and now the safety of the village must have been weighing him down and stretching him thin. Senku might be a great and brilliant scientist, but his leadership isn’t the best… he got a natural-born charisma alright, but he didn’t learn leadership or responsibility to such a great extent before… being the president of the science club could only give him so much experience, in the first place. He lacks the socialization skill to interact… he’s already doing great with the limited experiences on hand.

But the pressure must have been crushing on him.

That’s why despite his accusation and violent words earlier, she still search out for him. That’s why she’s sitting down beside him now and just spent the moment to absorb the presence of each other.

Slowly she starts to hum the song of the night again, taking in the time to let it out in a louder voice than the whispers it was. As seconds passed, the voice grew louder and clearer until she starts to add a few lyrics along with it. it wasn’t long until her voice ended up being the only thing between their silence.

When the song comes to an end, Senku shifted in his seat, his shoulders tense as he gazes at the forest in front of them, he clenched his hands into a fist a few times in nervousness before he sighed in a low shamed sigh.

“I’m sorry.”

“there’s nothing to be sorry for, My sky.”

“Yuu” he croaked out her name, his throat a bit dry as his chest constricted in pain. “I shouted at you, I shouldn’t have done that, I shouldn’t have pushed my rage on you.”

Yuurin in return reached out and took a hold of his hand into hers, she hummed as she kissed the palm that’s bloodied with the shape of half crescent moon from his fingers digging into his flesh. “My sky, I knew. And you’re not at fault, I’m not there for you when this wall suddenly appeared before you, I am also at the wrong.”

“Yuu-“ “do you hate it?”

“huh?”

Yuurin hummed lightly again as she creased the wound on his palms. “do you hate the position of the chief of the village? Is it too much?”

Senku clicked his teeth at the question, if she had asked in a vague way, he would have been able to avoid it, but she asked it so clearly that it’s hard for him to avoid answering her. He grumbled, “I don’t’ hate it.”

“if you’re happy, I’m glad.” She giggled at the reluctant tone answer, he had always have been proud and prideful, not one to wear his heart on his sleeves. But she sighed at the look deep into his eyes. “my sky, I knew that you’re pressuring yourself too much. I know there’s a time limit and I knew you’re worried.”

“… the price is too much…” Senku whispered lowly.

It brought a burning fire within her, everytime she saw that look in his eyes, she have this feeling of wanting to burn everything to the ground. But she stayed calm for she knew, the one that needed her the most – despite not knowing it themselves – is here, in front of her. “my sky, I knew that Tsukasa has haunted you, he killed you once and now that there’s going to be a war with him, this is causing you more than enough stress… it’s alright to admit that it’s too much, my sky… if not to the other, at least to me… I am here.”

“Yuu.”

“didn’t I say that on the day I got de-petrified? ‘For I am here!’”

Senku chuckled at her raise of tone, his eyes shine with unseen nostalgia, it had only been a few months, yet it felt like so much time has passed. “oh yeah, that…. Of course, I will ten billion percent remember something that ridiculous.”

Yuurin joined his chuckles as she patted his hands, her gaze full of untold fondness as she lowly said. “my sky, I’m here. If you ever need someone or you’re lost in something, when you need someone to give you a hand, just remember I’m here. I might not be literally beside you 24 hours. I’m still here.”

“it would be creepy if you’re 24 hours beside me” Senku immediately shoot back at her claim, a past habit of his to always retort or counter to any of her cheesy lines. But as soon as he processes her words, he couldn’t help but snort at her… her word is ten billion percent true.

“right???????” Yuurin cheekily drawled.

“Well, yeah… Kukuku. Yuu… what should I do, the cellphone, the vacuum tube’s failed…” he finally questioned the thing that had been bothering him, by telling her outright through his mouth, by simply voicing it… it makes the vacuum tube failed seems so real now. Like he had finally presented the problem out in the air.

“my sky, have you forgotten about one thing?” she hummed as she patted his cheek, gaining his attention back to her.

“huh?”

She cheekily smiled as if she’s sharing something great, “who is it that said before to always take advantage of my ridiculous luck?”

Senku deadpanned at what she said, his mind crashed a little at what she said, his mind swirled as he pulls out memory from the past before he sighed in exasperation. “that’s because your luck is definitely ridiculous.” It’s a common thing between them now, for always joking about her luck, that’s ridiculously high.

She laughed at his expression, it brought many nostalgic memories, he was always exasperated when it came to her luck in things. “then believe it one more time, my sky.” She creased the cheek of his that’s still in her hand, she gazed straight to his lovely pool of red orbs with her gleaming golden honey one as she said with a conviction. “Believe in my luck that a miracle will happen. Believe that we’ll manage and we’ll be able to create a cellphone. Believe that we’ll found something and believe in me, my sky. For I will make it happen.” She finished it with a confident smile that brought many fluttering feeling within the scientist, that smile had always been otherworldly… Senku had never believed in something so illogical, especially when people say that someone can shine without the light laser effect, he had never believed them… until he starts to notice the way she would randomly shine, it was a rare occurrence, but it did happen from time to time.

Right now, Yuurin seems to be shining in his eyes, it might be the effect of some phenomena from the brain, but he still let it happen. Because it felt wonderful… he chuckled as if chest grew warmer, “none of those are logical, ten billion percent illogical, you’re still as ridiculous as you’re a child.”

She grinned while wiggling her eyebrow at him, “that me for you~ so? Will you believe it?”

“as much as it didn’t make sense, I’ll at least believe one thing…”

“oh?”

“…I’ll believe in you…” he reluctantly told her, a flush start rising in his face as he embarrassedly turned his face away, maybe he shouldn’t say that after all. He glanced back to notice her downright insufferable smile and turned away again, yup, he shouldn’t have said that.

Yuurin felt giddy as she pulled the scientist closer and gave a small kiss on his forehead, the action froze him so much that he didn’t even stop the heat rushing to his shocked face anymore.

“arara~ so sweet. I’ll not let you down.”

“w-wha-Yuu!!!!!!”

^^^^_^^^^

“Senku-chan~ you awake~?”

A loud cracked scream rang out in the dark hunt, Yuurin blearily blinks open her eyes to see the hilarious sight of a surprised Senku by the childish light trick done by Gen. she giggled at the childish way of waking people up before she turned in her mat to sleep some more, it failed of course, because Senku, who got rudely awaken, think she should also wake up.

She complained and whined at being pulled out of her bed. “why…!!! I wanna sleep!!! My precious chocolate cheesecake is getting away…”

“blame it on the mentalist than.” Senku grunted with a smile at the half-asleep girl. “gotta watch the sunrise with everyone apparently.”

Yuurin grumbled as she slips off the comfy blanket from her form and clicked her tongue in irritation. “fine… I’m surprised he woke up, I thought he liked his beauty sleep.” Who is it again that declined her invitation to what the sunrise before? Oh yeah! It’s everyone’s beloved mentalist who decides that the new year is special! It kinda is special thought.

She yawned into her palm as she brushed her hair from her face, making sure to look at least presentable before coming out of the hunt.

“good morning, Yuurin-chan~”

Yuurin blink at the voice and flashed a smile his way as if she’s not even sleepy a few seconds earlier. “Guten Morgen, Gen~!”

“oh! What language is that?” Gen gasped in – fake – surprise, his eyes crinkled at the side as he gave his signature smile at her.

“try and guess~ simple enough yet hard to learn~!” she smiled impishly before she skipped her way to the scientist. “glorious morning, my sky~”

“Kukuku, morning.” He simply greeted.

As they traverse through the forest to hike up the mountain, she took in the drastic improvement in Senku’s stamina, in the past, he would have already wheezed tiredly at this point. She remembers the time in the past where she had to help the scientist carry his rocket equipment up the small mountain to launch it with Taiju, it was a fun time indeed…

She used to always push the tired lettuce haired boy up the hill from behind, it’s fun watching him whine about not needing help. It went on for a few times until she makes him consider a cart to help along, she did tell him to consider, but she just outright brought a cart the next time they’re going up the hill. There’s this one time she told Taiju to just throw the scientist into the cart so that the sleep-deprived boy won’t slip and crack his head on the way, and the big oaf definitely did it… much to the scientist mortification.

The glare after that’s totally worth it, the scientist is too cute to be menacing at that time.

“How did you never stumble the whole way here? You’re not even paying attention.” The familiar voice of the scientist snap her out of her memory lane, she grinned at the exasperated look on the scientist's face as she took in the cliffside that they had gathered around for the sunrise.

“it’s my luck of course~”

“Why did I even bother.”

“But you’re paying attention this whole time right? to make sure I didn’t trip~?”

“I didn’t know what you’re talking about, there’s only 1 millimeter of possibility I am paying attention to you. You could fall for all I care.” Senku grunted as he picks on his ear.

Not discouraged by his word, she only smiled knowingly at him before she turned to the horizon, gazing at the night sky that’s starting to brighten beyond those mountains. If only she could fly… the sunrise must be amazing from the sky. Especially with the whole view being the mother nature greenies and unpolluted blue sky as far as eyes could see… ah… she would like to soar in the sky one day…

Her eyes crinkled as she saw the small prick of light start to appear, she patted the scientist’s arm beside her to gain his attention, when their gaze locked, she gave a dazzling smile of hers. “Merry New Year and first sunrise, my exceptional sky~ this will be another glorious year together with you~” Senku didn’t say anything, but he was mesmerizing by the way her eyes lit up and gleam as the light of the sun hit her face, the gold light in her honey orbs seems almost impossible, how could a normal human eyes sparkle like that?

Out of nowhere, he notices that a light blue light was mysteriously shined into her eyes, he snaps out of his mussing as he realizes that it was a light near them. He turned to the source of the light as soon as he catches the way her honey orbs flickered to something behind him.

Amazement filled him with awe as he watches the way the stone held by Suika lit up like a gem, he could recognize that stone anywhere! Not to mention it’s lighting up blue! There’s no mistake! Scheelite, a stone that glitters blue when placed under a black light, that’s ultraviolet light!

“This is the first time, I’ve seen something like this.” Chrome said in amazement.

“Yeah, me too.” Senku couldn’t help but agrees with an excited grin on his face. absolute delight shine in his eyes as he took in the – magical – moment. “it’s an ultra-rare crystal. I have to commend your excellence, Suika, and Chrome!! It was still used as a filament in modern times… atomic number 74: Tungsten!!!”

At this moment, Senku would never admit that he fanboyed a little with more glee in his tone. “it won’t lose to heat. It’s the strongest metal in the universe…!!!!”

It wasn’t until they got back to the village that he deadpanned in the realization of the ridiculous – miracle like – moments that should have been impossible. He frowned into a sulk as he crossed his arms over his chest and stare at the girl that’s sitting on his lab’s stool. “it’s that ridiculous luck of yours alright. Are you sure it’s not a curse instead?”

Yuurin laughed at the pained expression on his face, not wanting to believe even one millimeter in something called luck. “at the moment where we’re lost, a miracle come in the form of blue light as the sunrise… the stone that didn’t seem to hold any significant and a clueless little child is all it took for a path to be shown to us!” she giggled at the look on his face as she waved her hand in the air.

“you have to admit the coincidence is uncanny, My Sky… out of all of the stone in that basket, what’s the odds of Suika picking out the only Tungsten? Not to mention Gen woke all of us for the sunrise as if it’s all planned to happen~” she giggled more as a depressed aura hung around the scientist, just by listening to her words, it did seem uncanny…

“it’s so creepy alright…”

“now~ now~ be grateful for my ridiculous luck instead of calling it creepy!”

He grunted in displeasure as he scowled, he looks like he’s pouting in her eyes though. she laughed more as he groaned out loud with all of the exasperation he could gather.

“well~ I’m ha- my sky?” she cut off her own words when the scientist approach her suddenly, she fell silent the moment he tugs on her hair so that she’ll tilt her head up, she definitely froze the moment he brushed his lip on her forehead, giving her a small fleeting kiss.

Senku grumbled as he took in the shocked girl’s blank face then chuckled as he patted her head. “well, happy new year, I haven’t told you that earlier right?”

Yuurin whined as she desperately trying to grasp on to him, who’s moving to the other side of the lab to gather his much need equipment. She gave a pout as she huffed at the chuckling scientist. “not fair!! This and that is two different things!!!”

“Kukuku, now sit down quietly and don’t bother me, Yuu.”

“so meeeeean~”

“hush.”

^^^^_^^^^

Yuurin along with the rest of the villagers stand in front of the trio that’s going to explore and find the Tungsten, something that irked her a little because-!

Why…..?!

Her sky is going on this expedition!! Why can’t she come along too? Senku downright rejected her request to come along. What’s more frustrating? They’re bringing Magma along!! That muscle brute Magma!!!

Well, they did need someone with strength and power… but why…. She wanna come too!!

As if sensing her mood and glare, Senku turned around in place and give a warning look for her to not come along. She sulked more, they’re going to find Tungsten… it’s something definitely interesting. Yet she’s not allowed to come.

Senku smacked her head upside down, deadpanning at the depressing aura around her, it had been going on for an hour now, it’s getting a bit annoying. “Yuu, be responsible. No sneaking along with us.”

“had I ever been responsible before? Distinctly, I remember being a rule breaker.” Yuurin grumbles as she clutches her head. “…well, I will stay behind if you promised me something~”

“what is it?”

“a necklace.”

“hah? Why would you want that?” Senku asked with an incredulous look on his face. Yuurin grinned at the cute look – she’s biased… he always looks cute no matter what – on his face. “you know I like necklace~ you might find an interesting stone in the cave, I want a necklace out of it!”

Senku furrowed his eyebrow as he scratched his chin with his fingers, he took in the appearance of the girl smiling impishly at him, while she did look modern with her clothes, she did lack her necklaces… she used to own a bunch of necklaces and would wear a different one each week. It’s one of her weird quirks that he just dismissed most of the time, Yuzuriha would always present a necklace as a gift to her though. Now that he paid more attention, she lacks all of her modern accessories… while Yuurin isn’t interest in looking pretty like other girls, she like collecting accessories.

After contemplating for a few minutes, he sighed as he agreed with her request. It’s a simple request, he could do it.

Yuurin cheered at what he said, lit up like a light as she swung a satchel over her shoulder. “okay~ see ya!”

“wait! Where are you going?!!!” Senku barked out as he watches the girl walk further and further away, she’s literally walking to the forest away from the village at this point.”

“you’re on your quest, I’m on mine quest! I’ll be back in a few days ~ see you and miss you, my sky~!”

“explain!! Yuu!!”

.

.

.


End file.
